Born A Van Helsing
by Shadow-Hunter-09
Summary: Everyone knows about the van Helsing,s but what had come of the blood line who is the van helsing who is this girl that comes to cross academy. Story set after yuki leaves with kaname leaving zero behind alone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A man with white hair and lavender eyes looked up from the book he was reading to see his two 5 year old twin sons sitting around board with nothing to do" sons you seam board. Come up here and i'll tell you some old history of vampire hunters" the two scrambled up onto the couch and sat on opposite sides of their father " what are you reading about dad" the elder twin asked " well Zero have you heard of the Van Helsing" Zero nodded but the younger twin then said " but dad isn't van Helsing a myth" that made the father laugh" yes ichiru but he's only a myth to those who don't know the about vampires to us they are a great legends. But there was a secret they held one that only vary few people knew about" The father said as he turned the page to the old book.

On the page was a picture of a man with what looked like black hair but since the picture was in black and white it was hard to tell " The secret was that Van Helsing's had more vampire blood in them then any other vampire hunter but they were still human with the speed, agility, strength, fast healing and more of a vampire." the twin looked at the father in awe then the older twin zero spoke" but dad how can someone have all that and still be a human?" he asked

The father looked at him and said" The van Helsing had a curse on them to have all this power comes a price. A price that means if your a Van Helsing there is no going back if your a Van Helsing you must be a vampire hunter if you like it or not" then he turned the page again then said" but this power only comes once every one hundred years" then ichiru asked" dad how will we know if their a van Helsing with out seeing one in action" The father looked down at the book and showed it to his sons" you see this amulet" they nodded" This is the symbol of a Van Helsing its been passed down to generation to generation until a true Van Helsing is born." the twins looked at the picture it looked like a four petaled flower made up from thorn like points with four smaller petals in between, and in the center stood a bright red gem with yellow/golden streaks.

Then the father said "But there is also defected to the power the hunter born to be will have eyes the color of blood lust" The twins gasped

Then Zero said " dad how can one have eyes the color of blood lust it its just impossible" the father chuckled slightly " yes son that true but the Van Helsing made it possible. Ohhh look at the time. Time for you two to go to bed" he said" but dad we want to hear more about the Van Helsings" Zero and ichiru pouted he lifted the two and took them to their rooms.

As he tucked zero into bed gave him a goodnight kiss and was about to leave the room when zero asked" hay dad do you think i'll ever meet a Van Helsing?" his father stopped and looked at him then smiled " maybe one day if your lucky. Goodnight son sweet dreams" he closed the door leaving zero in the dark to think about what he learned tonight ' I hope i get to meet a Van Helsing in my life time' zero thought before falling asleep into a peaceful dream land.

A/N

Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of Born a Van Helsing and if you haven't guessed yet its the picture is the amulet of the van Helsing's


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i'm soooo sorry about the long wait there has been so much going on I haven't had the chance to do any writing and I've been stuck in writers block I can tell you it was no fun. I do not own vampire knight only the OC's. Please review

Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V

Darkness. That's all that could be seen. Screaming and laughing. That's all that could be heard. Blood. That was all the could be smelled. A small child curled up in a corner wanting it all to stop but her plea's go unheard as the screaming continued until it came to a sudden stop. This could only make the small girl think it was over, but she was wrong stepping away from the corner and into the now silent living room. All that could be seen was red, blood red smeared over the walls, socking into the carpet and dripping off the ceiling. She stood there unable to move.

In the middle of the room was two bodies. Even through the blood the girl could tell who they were.  
"MOTHER! FATHER!" She forced her legs to move as she ran over to them. Collapsing to the floor as she neared.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Was all she could say over and over as she until her voice was hoarse, but one of the bodies moved. It was the father! He grabbed his daughters small hand, pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

" D- don't be afraid my sweet little bird. I need you t-to take this." He said as he pulled off an amulet from around his neck and placed it over his daughters head as he did so. It glowed for a second then stopped, but it didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

Then the father continues, "T-that is the family heirloom to the Van Helsing legacy and it b-belongs to you now." He gasps trying to get air into his blood filed lungs.

"Daddy w-what do you mean belongs to me. The Van Helsing died out centuries ago!"

This only make the father smile at his daughter and wiped away the tears that traveled down her face.

"M-my sweet little bird yo-you are th-the next in line. Some people call it a curse, but to me and y-your mother you were a bl-blessing. My B-baby you are not Juliet Anderson, but Juliet Van Helsing. You are of the legendary family of vampire hunters.

"Go to the address on the fridge there they'll take care of you and train you into a hunter... Ahhh I don't have much time little bird, but I want you to kno-know , me and your mo-ther love you so mu-." His head shifted and his hand dropped as his ragged breaths came to a stop.

Silence filled the room and the shadow watching the whole thing from the window disappeared into the dark shadows faster than the eye could see.

Juliet Ande- no Juliet Van Helsing

Getting up she walked out into the kitchen, found the address and left the house leaving everything behind her.

But there was one thing she promised her self.

That she would get revenge on who ever did this. Revenge on one who ever killed her only family.

With that, she took off. Running towards the hunters association.


End file.
